


Don't whizz in the Yandere Mage!

by kingbeezelbub



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Kinky Shit, Urination, Watersports, golden geyser, what is this I don't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: Donnel has potty problems, and Tharja decides to do something about it.





	Don't whizz in the Yandere Mage!

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fic involves urinating, especially inside of a person. Read at your risk.

One morning, at an inn in a village... 

"C'mon, Tharja, hurry up! I gots ta' pee!" Donnel shouted from outside the bathroom door.

Tharja was in the bathroom, getting ready for the day and cleaning herself up.

Meanwhile, Donnel was in pain from a full bladder. He persistently knocked on the door, until he was confronted by an angered Tharja.

"Come here, you little dastard!" She shouted as she pulled him into the room with her. 

"You want to go relieve yourself? Then go!" The mage shouted. "I'm not going stand here and listen to you whine outside the door! Hurry up!" 

"Wait, Tharja, I can't go with you in here, that's just-" Donnel was abruptly cut off. 

"Well, you're going to have to, I need all the time I can get ready. Unless, you'd rather go pee outside like a dog." Tharja said with frustration. "I'm not going to look at you, so just get it over with."

"Fine!" the boy snapped.

Tharja continued to put on her black eye-shadow as Donnel started to whizz in the privy.

Despite promising she wouldn't look, Tharja peeked at Donnel using the corner of her eye. She watched his seemingly endless stream of urine pour out into the loo, finding herself becoming strangely turned-on by this. 

Donnel let out a huge sigh of relief as he began wiping his cock.

Tharja then scooted over a bit to share the sink with him as he washed his hands.

"So, do you feel better now, Donnel?" She softy asked.

"Yeah, I do... thanks, Tharj'."

Seeing the boy pissing satisfied Tharja in ways she couldn't even begin bother to explain to herself.

"Oh, by the way, Tharja, you think could you lend me some money for the weapon store today?" Donnel asked. "Please?"

"Fine." The dark-haired woman sighed. She had him right where she wanted him and she definitely could pull off her little scheme now.

 

After going out on the town and getting what they wanted, Tharja then turned towards the younger boy.

"As you know, there's no such thing as a free handout, Donnel. You owe me a favor." She smirked. "But this time, I want a different favor other than you just organizing my tomes."

"Whad'dya you want me to do?" Donnel asked, a bit puzzled that he wasn't expected to do the usual tasks. 

"I'll let you know when the time comes."

Donnel nodded in agreement.

"Then, we have a deal." Tharja's smile grew even wider. "Meet me in my room at midnight to return the favor." Then she gave him a sultry smile. "Oh, and one last thing, don't go to the bathroom before you go to bed."

"Um... 'kay." Donnel replied in pure confusion. "Why the heck would she tell me to not do that?" he thought to himself.

 

Many hours passed as the clock finally struck midnight. The favor Tharja had asked of him had now officially begun. He quietly headed to her room to meet at as planned. Donnel slipped inside and looked at Tharja.

Before either of them even said a word, Tharja began removing her loincloth and tore a hole around the groin area of her bodysuit, right in front of the boy.

"Tharja, what the hell-" Donnel was cut off by her glare.

"Be quiet. You agreed to do this, so drop your pants." Tharja hissed angrily. 

"Ta' do what exactly?" He asked in fear and confusion of what she was going to answer with. 

"I want you to pee inside of me." the mage commanded. 

Donnel, nervous and unsure of what to say or do, reluctantly obeyed her demand.

In the future, though, he would definitely think twice before agreeing to random favors from now on.

Tharja quickly laid down on the bed, lying on her stomach and placing her legs apart to give the boy some room. And finally, she then separated her large buttocks apart, revealing the black hole which gazed back at Donnel. 

Donnel became nervous and hesitant as he stared back at Tharja's pink anus.

"Stop being shy and pull yourself together. Just pee like you usually do into the toilet." She snapped in frustration. "Now, stick your rod inside of my anus and just let go." Tharja sighed anxiously.

"Alright, Tharja... I'll p-pee inside ya'." Donnel stuttered as he dropped his pants and whipped out his cock.

His mind was overwhelmed with a mixture of thoughts during this, the main one was fear of being caught doing this by his comrades. 'Better just hurry up and get this over with...' he thought.

"Ugh!" Donnel grunted as he started sliding his cock inside and began to piss inside Tharja's asshole. His penis throbbed as the urine splashed around inside of Tharja's rectum, making her moan softly.

During this, Tharja closed her eyes, placing a hand onto her stomach, feeling the warmth fill her up. "Gods," she breathed out.

With a heavy groan of relief, Donnel finished draining the snake inside of the black-haired woman. "Gods be good." He groaned. "I'm glad this is over."

"No, it's not over yet." Tharja stated, sternly.

Donnel stared at her, puzzled, wondering as to what she meant by that.

Then Tharja awkwardly sat herself up on her hands and knees, raising her ass up in the air. She then began to clench her teeth as she forced Donnel's piss out of her ass. 

Donnel watched anxiously from a distance, yet simultaneously fascinated as the older woman began shooting a golden geyser out of her anus, her moans were making his cock go erect. It was also followed by some of the most loud, crude, and disgusting noises made possible from the human rectum.

After she finished, the two of them glanced at each other in the silence that followed, listening and hoping that the loud noise hadn't woken anyone. A few seconds passed until they felt it was safe to move on.

Tharja then noticed the urine she shot out from her ass ended up staining parts of the floor and the bed-sheets. Acknowledging the mess she made, she quietly spoke, "You will tell no one of this, Donnel. Now go to bed."

Wisely deciding to take her advice, Donnel left the room. Tip-toeing softly to keep from waking anyone, he quickly made his way to his room without incident. As he crawled into bed and began closing his eyes, trying to fall asleep, all he could think was, 'I hope I can do it with Tharja again. Her farts are cute.'


End file.
